I'm in love with my best friend
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: The glee project! One-shot Abraham/OC Abraham takes a picture, Skylar uses hairspray, Blake likes chinese food and Aylin?... well she's a cockblock XP


_**A/N Hello everybodddyyy I'm inlovewithdarrencrissx6 and i'm the beta for my totally awesome friend nothing like laughter :P lol anyways this is one of my first stories so dont hate please :( feel free to correct me at any time though :) and this is an Abraham/OC story so if you don't like it don't read it!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from the glee project, however I do own my character Skylar :)**

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Skylar's POV

"Skylaaar say cheeese" Abraham says, I look up confused and he takes a picture of me.

"Abraham! What the hell! Let me see the picture!" I say glaring at my bestfriend. He giggles and turns his phone so I could see

"Delete it! Delete it! Delete it now!" Abraham smiles evilly and shakes his head no and starts running. I glare at him while hes running and chase after him. After about 10 minutes I caught up to him.

"Delete it Abraham or else!"

"Or else what?" I smirk and pounce on his back and we fall over. I straddle him and pin his arms down, he gasps and starts blushing. I smirked and grabbed the phone out of his hand leaving him defeated and ran off to the livingroom in Aylin's house where the rest of the contenders were sitting and chatting. I looked at the photo and it showed me sitting on the kitchen counter looking at the camera confused with my phone in my hand. I glared at Abraham while he was walking in and grinned evilly and deleted the picture. He looks at me and frowns.

"I deleted it!" I yell triumphantly and everyone looks at me confused.

"A picture..." I say pointing at Abraham's phone.

"Ohh" They all reply in unison, Abraham tries to snatch the phone from my hand but fails, I laugh and stand up and run out of the room. I looked around desperately looking for a hiding place, I find a closet and start running towards it until someone grabbed me from behind. I turn my head and see Abraham grinning and trying to grab the phone from my hand I lift my arm with the phone in the air and Abraham starts jumping trying to get it out of my hand since I'm taller than him I have and advantage, until suddenly he grabs my arm thats in the air and pulls it down and takes his phone from my hand. I start to giggle and he looks at me with and angry mixed with amused expression on his face.

"Y-You know you looked fine in the picture" Abraham says with a half smile.

"No I don't I looked horrible! Trust me my hair is being wacky today and not even hairspray can fix it" I blurt out, Abraham giggles and nods

"Yeah I guess that's true" He says jokingly

"Hey!" I slap his arm playfully and he laughs again. We walk back into the living room and sit on the couch beside eachother. Abraham excuses himself to use the bathroom and everyone stands up.

"Hey dude we're gonna go get chinese food" Blake announces and everyone nods

"All of you?" I ask confused. And they nod.

"Um okay well... see ya..." I say with a shrug and everyone piles out of the house saying goodbye, then Abraham walks in

"Where did everyone go?" He asks

"To get some chinese food" I deadpan and he nods.

"So..."

"Um... Abraham I need to tell you something it's really important... please don't freak out..." I say nervously, he gives me a look as if he is saying 'I won't'

" Well um I'm... uh... I'm-"

"Gay?" He cuts me off

"Yeah- wait how'd you know?" I ask shocked

"I'm your bestfriend I'm supposed to know this and... I myself am gay" He replies, I look at him awestruck "And I may have had a crush on... yjdeklonu" he mumbles

"Who?" I ask completely oblivous to what he said

"You..." He finally says my grin widens from ear to ear

"I've had a crush on you too... I just d-didn't know you were gay... and I didn't know how you would react..." His expression brightens and he smiles nervously.

" Can I- Can I kiss you?" He asks, and I nod slowly. He puts a hand on my cheek and I start blushing. He slowly brings my face closer to his and I get impatient so I put my lips gently on his. We pull away and he rests his forehead against mine

"I love you" I tell him

" I love you too" He says with a smile and kisses me again. We pull away once we hear someone clearing their throat... Of all people it had to be-

"Skybraham is on bitches!" -Aylin

_**A/N the end! I hope you liked it! :D well this is one of my first fanfics don't hate please :( by the way if you wanna read more of my stories check me out on wattpad my account is bailtail56 :) I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**_


End file.
